Beastly Beauty
by Occult Medicine
Summary: Random snippets in the iCarly group's life. Mainly between Sam and Freddie. Seddie
1. Don't Ask, Don't Tell

Disclaimer: iCarly does not and will never belong to me; the true genius behind this show is Dan Schneider and the rest of the crew in the Schneider Bakery.

* * *

Freddie was working on a new gag for next week's show when Sam came bursting into the room, muttering angrily.

"Whats up?" he asked, watching her throw props around in a frantic search.

Sam ignored him, moving on to the back of the room and continued to tear apart the studio for another 10 minutes.

"Ah," she finally said, "here it is." Triumphant, she held out a small box full of extra-fat fat cakes and ripped a package open.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "So that's what you were looking for? You know you could have just asked me where it was instead of destroying the pla-"

Sam walked up to him and whipped her blonde curls in his face before swiftly kicked him in the shin. He crumpled, groaning in pain.

"None of your business nub," she retorted, shoved a fat cake in her mouth, and left. He clutched his leg in fetal position on the floor, grumbling.

"I hate her."

* * *

Word Count: 161


	2. For Love

Disclaimer: iCarly does not and will never belong to me; the true genius behind this show is Dan Schneider and the rest of the crew in the Schneider Bakery.

* * *

"Who did this?" yelled Mr. Howard as he stomped into the hallway, right arm raised high.

He held his staff photo with devil horns drawn on and "Mr. Howard eats pants" written across his face.

Carly and Freddie slowly turned around, giving Sam identical panicked looks. She averted their eyes, pulling a fried chicken leg out of her locker instead.

Mr. Howard turned around, glaring at Sam. "I think it was you!"

She glowered at him, chin stuck out defiantly. "I didn't do anything! And if you ask me I think it makes you look less annoying."

His face turned beet red. "Puckett, to my office. Now!"

Sam groaned. Slamming her locker shut, she shoved the fried chicken leg in her mouth before trudging behind him.

Once they left, Carly immediately pulled at Freddie's shirt, eyes wide and pleading. He quickly shook his head, "Oh no no no! I am not going to bail her out just because you look at me with those big eyes an-"

"For me," she murmured, pulling him close, eyes glistening.

He gulped, feeling a blush creeping up his neck. Sighing, he gave in. "Alright."

She instantly let go of his shirt, pulling away with a bright smile. "Yay! Thank's so much!" she chirped.

"Ocho," he answered, waving his hand in dismissal. Putting his backpack on, he closed his locker and proceeded to drag his way to Mr. Howard's office. The things I do for love, he thought.

* * *

Word Count: 243

A/N: Food for thought = What love do you think he meant? ;D


	3. Lick

Disclaimer: iCarly does not and will never belong to me; the true genius behind this show is Dan Schneider and the rest of the crew in the Schneider Bakery.

* * *

Sam's stomach growled audibly and she groaned, flopping into a bean bag chair.

She was in the studio waiting for Carly and Freddie to come so they could rehearse for the show. For a moment she thought it was strange, since usually she was the last one to arrive, but brushed it off thinking that they were probably getting smoothies or helping Spencer with a sculpture.

Five minutes passed and her stomach was starting to sound like Chewbacca on steroids. Sam got up and pressed for the elevator to go downstairs to see what was going on. But the elevator wouldn't open.

Eyebrow cocked, she moved to open the door and found it firmly shut even though she could see clearly through the keyhole that it wasn't locked.

"Hungry, Sam?"

She whirled around to find Freddie leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I'm starving," she complained. "And how'd you get in? The door and elevator are stuck."

He ignored her question, pulling his hand out of his pocket to reveal a fat cake. "Want it?"

She noticed he was looking at her weirdly and decided she just wanted to get the hell out of there and find Carly. Yet, when she tried to move her feet, they wouldn't budge.

"What the hell?" Sam yelled, looking down at her feet. She glared at Freddie, annoyed. "What'd you do nub?"

He continued to stare at her while opening the fat cake, the wrapper crinkling loudly. Her stomach growled again and she felt a sharp pang in her gut.

"Hand it over," she ordered, hand outstretched. He smirked, shaking his head lazily.

"You want it?" Freddie taunted, wagging the fat cake. "Come and get it."

Sam opened her mouth to refuse and call him a list of obscenities but couldn't find her voice. Instead, she found her feet moving slowly towards him. She felt panic bubble up in her chest as she willed her feet to stop, but they just kept going until she was right in front of him. The smile was gone now; he was staring at her again with a dark look in his eyes that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge.

Her hand moved in to grab the fat cake but he snatched it out of arms length, holding on to her wrist. "Not yet," he murmured.

Freddie then crushed the fat cake, grinning wolfishly as Sam's eyes widened in horror. The cream spread all over his hand, crumbs spilling down onto the carpet. She tried to yell at him but still couldn't talk, so she chose to scowl instead.

He then let go of her wrist and extended his fat-cake covered hand out to her, mirth in his eyes. Her mouth opened in anger and horror as she realized what he was going to say.

"Eat it."

Sam tried once again to protest but it was useless. She watched in alarm as her body moved towards him, heart pounding wildly. Her eyes refused to close as her body moved downward until her lips were hovering over his hand. Tongue out, she licked the expanse of his hand slowly, a sweet, musky taste filling her mouth. She continued until his hand was clean before pulling back.

This time when she looked at him he was smiling at her like normal Freddie; as if nothing had happened.

Before she could even process what was going on, Sam felt her vision going black. A moment later she jumped up from the bean bag chair, startled. Carly and Freddie were next to her, shaking her awake.

"Are you alright?" Carled asked worriedly. "You were trembling. Did you have a nightmare?"

Sam opened her mouth to respond but glanced at Freddie first. He had the same concerned look as Carly, but for a split second she saw the other Freddie; brown eyes staring intensely. She shivered, looking away quickly before shaking her head. "Nothing, it was nothing. Now let's do this chizz so I can eat. I'm starving."

Carly laughed and they got up to start practicing. Sam glanced back at Freddie again, who was standing in front of his laptop as usual. She looked at his hand one more time, licking her lips unconsciously before turning back to the rehearsal. Damn, she was really hungry.

* * *

Word Count: 722


	4. The One

Disclaimer: iCarly does not and will never belong to me; the true genius behind this show is Dan Schneider and the rest of the crew in the Schneider Bakery.

_Girl is it not enough that you took my heart  
That you took my life, that you took my love  
Some kind of boy, some kind of girl, some kind of song around the world  
You gave it to me, you gave it away  
I wish i was back where i belonged  
Some kind of girl, some kind of boy, that you were the one_

_- The One by Sharam_

* * *

"Yes you do."

"No I do not!"

"Just admit it."

"There's nothing to admit! Now will you please move out of the way?"

I was standing in front of my apartment door impatiently, hip cocked. Blocking my way was my ex-boyfriend Griffin, who was lounging on my door with a smirk on his face. I fought to keep my eyes on his instead of wandering across his chiseled abs and well defined arms, which looked delicious in that tight black muscle tee… feeling my face heat up, I turned to face the wall instead.

"That's not what I heard," he responded, not budging an inch. He was referring to the conversation he eavesdropped on between Sam and me last week in the lobby.

We were talking about our nonexistent relationships since just about everyone in the whole school was dating. I happened to mention that Griffin was probably the best guy I'd ever dated despite his Pee Wee babies' obsession and now he refused to leave me alone.

"Just because I said you were the best doesn't mean I want you back. Anyways you dumped me," I answered while trying to push him out of the way.

Instead of moving him, he moved me as he clutched my hands and pulled me closer. My face was turning new shades of red with his chest right in front of me and I looked up to see him gazing intently. I felt like I was melting, his hands warm on my skin and the faint smell of aftershave filling the air. His brown eyes were staring into mine and I felt the urge to lean up and kiss him. This was not going well.

"Let go of me," I said, or rather mumbled. "I've got homework to do." I struggled weakly against his grip, partly because he was much stronger and because I had no actual desire to fight back.

Griffin leaned down, now face to face with me. "It can wait," he murmured huskily, letting go of one of my hands to cup my face. My arm dropped before resting on his shoulder and I moved closer, my body burning up. His face inched closer and closer until his lips were on mine and I was gone.

My arms wrapped around his neck and I pressed hard on him, lips responding to his. He kissed me hungrily, holding me around the waist until there was no space between us. He licked my lips, nibbling on the bottom for entrance. I opened my mouth and moaned as he ravaged my mouth, my hand lost in his hair.

We broke apart for air, our gazes heavy and hazy. I felt like I was on fire and my hands moved onto his chest, slinking underneath his shirt. He pulled me again and I felt his lips on my neck, kissing me all over. I dragged my nails softly across his chest, earning a moan from him.

I felt his hands move to my shirt, faintly conscious that things were progressing a bit too quickly. The thought disappeared when his lips found a spot on my neck and I moaned again, pressing myself against him. His hips rubbed against mine and felt a warm sensation run through my body before unconsciously rubbing back. We were moaning loud and heavy now, lips clashing roughly. I never felt so much want for one person; to kiss, to touch.

"Mom quit it, I'm fine!" I heard Freddie say and felt my blood run cold.

I pushed myself away from Griffin, who looked at my in confusion. I pointed at the staircase behind us before shoving him out of the way, pulling out my key in a hurry. I wrenched the door open just as I heard Freddie and Mrs. Benson's voices at my front door and slammed it shut.

I was breathing heavily and fell onto the couch, dropping my bag on the floor. I stared up at the ceiling and covered my face, mortified. What the heck just happened?

* * *

Word Count: 672


End file.
